


Biscuits

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Twins [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Married Life, Poorly Child, Post-Endgame, Pregnancy Kink, Singing, Soft Loki, Uncle Thor, Vomiting, dad Loki, family life, married with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Loki contemplates with his wife about having more children





	Biscuits

Sigrid was driving the twins across town for their lessons with their tutor, singing along to the music blasting out of the radio. As one, her and the twins belted out _ "Hold me closer tiny dancer, count the headlights on the highway, lay me down in sheets of linen, you had a busy day today." _

"Mum?"

"Yes Vee?"

"I don't feel so good."

Sigrid pulled up outside the tutor's house and looked over her shoulder at Váli, who did look a bit unwell. Nari was already getting out of the car, and Sigrid hesitated before saying, "How long have you been feeling this way?"

"Since last night, but I think the car made it worse." Váli abruptly turned and heaved his guts out over the seat his brother had just vacated.

Sigrid sighed. "Alright. Wait here while I drop Nari off and then I'll take you home."

Nari seemed actually pleased to be getting one-on-one time with the tutor and kissed Sigrid goodbye before asking her to look after his brother. When Sigrid returned to the car, she quickly used her seiðr to clean the mess up, before putting Váli in the front seat and putting the window down so he could get some fresh air.

Loki was bathing Frigg in the sink humming away to himself when he heard the front door. "Ah! My love, now that we have a day away from the monsters, we should-" he paused when he saw a despondent Váli being carried by Sigrid.

"He threw up in the car."

Loki winced sympathetically.

"I think the fish last night didn't agree with him." Sigrid walked over to the sink to coo over Frigg, who slapped her hands down in the water, giggling up at her mother. "I'm going to put him to bed."

"Alright." Loki kissed Váli’s clammy brow and watched Sigrid carry him upstairs before turning back to the baby. "I guess there goes our trip to the cafe."

As it turned out, Sigrid had enlisted Thor into babysitting Váli. He made himself at home on the sofa with Korg and Miek, promising to keep an eye on the boy.

It was a short trek to the little cafe they frequented with Frigg when the boys were at their lessons. It had a picturesque view of the sea, and they liked sitting Frigg on the windowsill so she could look out over the waves. As much as Loki loved the boys, he did enjoy quality time with his girls.

Sigrid was leaning against him, Frigg on the table in front of her. She rocked the baby back and forth, pressing kisses to her face whenever she sat up. "Ma! Ma!"

“I wish she would stay this age forever,” Sigrid said wistfully. “I’m going to miss her being a baby.”

“Well…” Loki leaned forward, brushing his lips against his wife’s ear to whisper, “We could always have another baby.”

“Oh?” Sigrid smiled at him knowingly. “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm.” Loki brushed his lips over hers, sighing softly in contentment. “We should have a whole army of children.”

“Should we now?” Sigrid cupped the back of his neck with one dainty hand, urging him into another kiss. “Is this because you miss my pregnant body?”

“Of course,” he smirked, eyes twinkling with mischief. “You are even more radiant when carrying my child.”

“Da!”

Loki chuckled at Frigg’s interruption. “Yes, darling girl?”

Frigg didn’t appear to appreciate being left out of the conversation. She gave a tiny little huff, little lips pouting as she glowered at her father. “Da! DA!”

Loki picked her up and tickled under her chin, causing her to start giggling. Frigg was definitely a daddy’s girl.

~

When Loki retrieved Nari from his tutor, the little boy was excited to be able to sit in the front. It was very rare for them to have alone time together, and Loki appreciated spending time with his youngest son. Especially when they could sing Shakira songs without feeling embarrassed (not that anyone else in their little family would do that to them, but it was the principle).

_ "Oh baby, when you talk like that, _

_ You make a woman go mad _

_ So be wise and keep on _

_ Reading the signs of my body." _

It was a bit awkward trying to roll their hips when they were sitting down in the car, but they did their best.

_ "I'm on tonight _

_ You know my hips don't lie _

_ And I'm starting to feel it's right _

_ All the attraction, the tension _

_ Don't you see, baby, this is perfection?" _

Once they arrived back home, they were still singing to each other, with Nari imitating the moves he had seen being performed on the music video he had seen online. They entered the house and saw Váli looking miserable on the sofa, watching Frigg chewing on a biscuit. If Loki knew any better, he would say that his baby was deliberately trying to torment her brother by eating in front of him, smacking her little lips and staring at him with her big blue eyes.

Nari charged into the kitchen, and Loki smirked when he heard Sigrid swear loudly, the boy clearly startling her. Loki scooped Frigg up and twirled her around, snatching some of her biscuit in his mouth and cackling at the filthy look she gave him.

"Da..."

Loki set the baby down and turned to his oldest, who was flopped out on the sofa groaning. "Da... hug."

Loki sat down next to Váli and pulled him into a warm embrace. Sigrid walked into the room at that point with Nari hot on her heels, munching away on a biscuit. Frigg’s eyes lit up, and she started wiggling about on the floor, making grabby hands at her brother.

"Mmm! Mmm!"

Sigrid grinned when Nari gasped at his sister in horror. "No! It's mine, not yours! You're a little piggy!"

Frigg made a little snorting noise, bouncing about as she struggled to try and get to her brother. Nari stared down at her. If it had been Váli instead of Nari, then Frigg would now have a biscuit. But Nari was very possessive of his food at the best of times. And Frigg was just being greedy.

"Mmmm! MMM!" Frigg was getting frustrated, staring back at her brother, who sat down in front of her and took a big bite out of his biscuit. Frigg's face fell, and she threw herself forward and tried to snatch the biscuit from him.

"Help! Help!"

Loki was nearly in tears as Sigrid grabbed the feral baby, saving Nari and his biscuit. Nari looked traumatised, and ran up to join Loki and Váli on the sofa. Frigg locked eyes with Nari, and then in an act Loki would later recall as the exact moment in time he knew his daughter would one day end up being an assassin, launched herself out of her mother's arms and collided with Nari, grabbing the biscuit in her toothless mouth and sucking on her newly claimed prize.

Sigrid looked just as stunned as Loki did. She was still holding her arms as though carrying the baby, and they slowly came down as she gaped at the baby, and then at Loki. "Did you see that..."

"Yeah..."

Nari was not amused. "She stole my biscuit!"

Frigg just poked her tongue out at him and resumed eating her brother’s biscuit.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny Dancer- Elton John  
Hips Don't Lie - Shakira
> 
> Loki definitely has a breeding/pregnancy kink just saying


End file.
